


warm

by crystalcities



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities





	warm

It’s 3am. The bedroom door clicked open softly. Hector woke up, alarmed.

“It’s me. Sorry,” said a familiar voice.

“I wasn’t expecting you today?” Hector sat up and turned the lamp on. Wasn’t Kieran supposed to be in Sheffield? “Um, how's the-” 

“We lost. I warmed the bench.”

Hector watched the match. It was... frustrating. Kieran's still standing at the door, tense with unspent energy. Hector sighed internally, scooted over to make a space in bed, and put on his best bedroom eyes.

“Well, if that’s what you’re good at, come over here and help me warm my bed then.”


End file.
